


Stormy Nights

by Alexfigtree2002



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humanoids, M/M, Smut, Wings, really slow burn, slowburn, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfigtree2002/pseuds/Alexfigtree2002
Summary: “You’re welcome Brooke, may the Father smile down upon your family.” she said and with that, she spread her petite brown wings and jumped out of the house, taking to the rainy sky and disappeared into the Stormy Night.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Gods writing takes forever! XD anyway, if you've got any questions about anything in this book feel free to ask :3

* * *

 

The night was stormy, rain poured onto the house as the tribe medic rushed into Brooke’s home, it was her birthing day. The delicate woman flew up to the entrance of the house, her bright red hair falling onto her shoulders when she landed and shook the water out of her light brown wings. She shivered and then threw the door open so she could run inside. She was wearing a satchel, full of medical herbs and anything she would need on the chance that anything could go wrong. She ran into the room, he robes billowing behind her, she saw a man with dark black hair and no wings. His emblem and features showed that he was part of the Glacier Land-tribe. His features were that of a lynx, two large white and grey ears poking out of the top of his head with small little tufts of fur over the top of them, he seemed to have a small slick tail, the same white and grey as his ears but a little thicker. His clothes were that of the traditional ice tribes, thick coats and billowed sweats tucked into a pair of taurus-hide boots. He had the traditional blanket, tied around his waist at an angle. He was kneeling beside Brooke, a beautiful woman with bright blue and silver wings, spots and speckles of white littering the feathers. She had beautiful curly dark brown hair that stuck to her shoulders, neck and forehead due to the sweat that covered her skin from the exertion of giving birth. Her skin was a beautiful brown that reflected her amber eyes. The tribe healer was in no place to ask questions so she quickly set to work, kneeling down and soothing Brooke with little trills and coos. She placed her hands on Brookes hips and started massaging her.

An hour later, the healer was handing Brooke her baby, a little boy with small tufts of hair and no features, they would grow in when he was 5. Brooke sobbed with joy and the Land-tribe member kneeled beside her with the most joyous face. His bright blue eyes sparkled with glee and he wrapped an arm around Brooke’s shoulder. “His name is Leon.” Brooke declared, “My beautiful boy.” she cooed and kissed the newly named Leon’s forehead. The Land-dweller smiled, “He’s perfect.” he crooned and his left ear flicked. 

From them on, the healer was sworn to secrecy about the parentage of Leon Terry. She swore to Brooke and her forbidden mate that she would tell no one. Brooke would simply tell anyone who asked that the father died of green cough. The healer agreed, Brooke smiled, “Thank you Imelda, you have saved my boy’s life.” She said and pecked the healer’s forehead. Imelda smiled, “You’re welcome Brooke, may the Father smile down upon your family.” she said and with that, she spread her petite brown wings and jumped out of the house, taking to the rainy sky and disappeared into the Stormy Night. 

  
  



	2. Duos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon meets his new teachers!

Leon had always been a happy boy, he played with the other air-tribe children, jumped off of the small training ledges and attended the village school. When the time came for him to sprout his wings, he was just as excited as the rest of his class. Though it seemed that Leon was the only boy with large jet black wings to match his hair, with small specks of icy blue to match his eyes. He was the only boy that had wings that dragged on the floor behind him, and he was the only boy with a black tail and wolf ears atop his head. Leon didn’t seem to notice how different he was at first, but he certainly did when the other boys refused to play with him out of fear and he knew he was different when the other parents would refuse to let the boy play with their own children. Brooke Terry was hurt to say the least, she hated seeing the isolation of her boy, but she endured it, as she had sworn to herself and Leon that she would never tell anyone why he was born the way he was. 

One day, on Leon’s twelfth birthday, two tribe-members came to their house. A woman, with light blue wings that looked like they were barely large enough to support her, she was a small woman, her ginger hair was cut short and her clothing as traditional as the rest of her tribe. She had a lean figure and attached to her belt was a small hunting knife. She smiled and bent down just a little to speak to the young boy, who had heard the conversation between the woman and his mother. Brooke stood by, silently speaking the second person in the room, Leon wasn’t paying attention to them, his focus was on the woman that opened her mouth to speak. “Hello little one, your mother tells me that your name is Leon. I am Rose. I would like to be your mentor, would you like that? I’ll teach all about runes, magic, our traditions, and I will prepare you for your graduation ceremony.” she said. Leon tilted his head. His black fluffy ears perked up and his blue eyes shined with interest. “I would like that.” he said and she smiled. “Then let me speak to your mother, I will claim you during the apprentice assigning.” she said and looked Leon up and down before she left to speak to Brooke. Then the male went to Leon, “Hello, my name is John. I would like to mentor you as well. I will teach you how to harvest mana, I’ll help you connect with your powers, I’ll teach you about the soul caves and alongside Rose, I will prepare you for your graduation ceremony.” he said, as Leon looked at the man, he saw that he was from the Western Land-tribe, the glaciers. The man had blonde hair, his ears and tail were that of a lynx. Leon himself was from the Western Air-tribe but he didn’t understand why a land-dweller wanted to mentor him. Though he figured having more than one mentor would be an advantage, especially if his mentors were going to work together. He nodded, “Sure, that sounds good.” he said and bowed his head respectfully. It wasn’t long after that, John and Rose had spoken to his mother and Leon was going to get fitted for the traditional clothing of an apprentice. He would have to know how to receive their marks and then he would be ready for the upcoming ceremony. The boy was excited, he could finally be a part of his tribe, an important part at that. He was more than ready.  
That night, Leon sat on the ledge of his window, staring out at the starry sky. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was the only apprentice with two mentors? He knew mentors would have almost 10 apprentices at once, but was it the same with apprentices? His mother came into the room, her wooden barn owl perched on her shoulder. Leon couldn’t remember who had made the owl for her, but he knew that the person was special to her. She gave him a soft, gentle smile. “Hello my son.” she said. Leon smiled, “Hello mother, is there anything wrong?” he asked, to which she simply smiled and sat beside him. She looked out at the sky, “Nothing at all my love, I wanted to see how you were doing.” she said and wrapped her black wing around his small frame. Leon smiled and leaned into the warmth of her feathers. “I wonder, am I the only apprentice with two mentors?” he asked. Brooke stiffened slightly, “Yes, you are. But the King himself has granted you this honour. He said you needed the guidance of the glacier tribes.” she said. Leon frowned slightly, “Well if that’s the case, why don’t I have a mentor from the Ocean-tribe?” he asked. Brooke looked at Leon and smiled, “Because you aren’t a very good swimmer.” she joked, Leon smiled and chuckled. “Thank you mother.” he said and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, “I love you my son.” she said and Leon returned the words with a smile.


End file.
